Life without Alphonse
by williamserin8
Summary: What would happen if Edward could not resurrect Alphonse after they try to resurrect their mom? He lost his hand but the only thing he did was not what he planned on. Instead of a brother in armor he suddenly got gender swapped which is bad for a pedophile named Roy Mustang who is fond of little girls.


_**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first FMA FanFic and hopefully the first FanFic that I get reviews on! I would love it if you all will help me out and not only give me a review but also give me some ideas. If you help me out enough I might write a story in your honor ^_^ **_

_**Warning: I do not own FMA (Though I wish I did) Plus I rated it M for what might come in the future ^.^ **_

Edward's P.O.V

When our mother died my and Al had written a letter to all of the addresses we had gotten letters from our father that had ran out on us. He never answered the letters so I now stood with my brother Alphonse in front of the circle we had drawn in a room off the side of my father's study. We had all of the materials we needed for the human transmutation and all we needed to do was test out my theory I have perfected. We did the alchemy and what happened? It rebounded and the cost was not only my leg but also my brother's body as a whole. I saw the Truth that day but when I found out what had happened to my brother I crawled over to him as I did the alchemy and for some odd reason my brother did not come back to me. I did not know what happened but my arm was the cost. I laid in pity as I slowly bled away my blood hoping to see my brother when the door slammed open. I look up slowly to see a man with black hair clutching a letter and looking around when he saw the circle his eyes widened in fear and looked around he noticed the clothes my brother was wearing before he left to the other side in a caved in part of the room and then his eyes that were almost black locked onto me. The he says, "What in the hell did you do?"

Roy's P.O.V

I had rushed to Resembool as fast as I could when I received a letter from two boys by the name of Edward and Alphonse Elric but the letter seemed like it was not meant for me but for their father informing him to come back so being my curious self I went down to Resembool. When I arrived to the address the letter was sent from I saw a blue flash in the house and as dread filled me I ran to the house. When I reached the house I came across a circle meant for human transmutation and inside of it was something that was far from a human being. I saw two other things too. One of them was a crater and inside of it was an outfit, which I bet was one of the Elric brother's. The other one confused me greatly because what I saw was a girl with not only an arm but also a leg missing. Even with them missing I could not help but notice how beautiful she was with her lush golden hair and those beautiful golden eyes looking at me with pain in her eyes. I could not help as I blurt out, "What in the hell did you do?" She opened her mouth and then closed it and after repeating that a couple times she manages to say, "We were trying to bring our mother back and, and I lost my brother and when I tried to get him back and put him in the armor it did not happen." After she said that she says, "Why- why do I sound like a girl!?" I am unfazed by what she says as I say, "We will figure that out when we get you some help." With that I pick her up in my arms. She worms around in my arms while I walk out of the house as she says, "Hey I know how to walk you stupid bastard!" I look down at her and my heart could not help as it skipped a beat as I looked at her and then I say, "How will you be able to walk when you not only are going through major blood loss but you have lost your leg and your arm." After that she said quite other than to tell me where the person that was the best help for her lived. It just had to be raining this night so when I knocked on the door of the house I was soaking wet. An old woman opened the door and when she saw the girl in my arms her eyes widened in fear and rushes me inside. She stops the bleeding and she wraps up the arm and leg. She says, "I have stopped the bleeding and made it so that it will not be bleeding no matter what so it is okay for you to take her away now." I nod and head out again to the hotel I bought in the town.

Edward's P.O.V

As the man passes by my house I say, "Hey why are we passing my house I thought that we were going back there." He shakes his head as he says, "I do not want to be in the same house that you did the taboo in. Instead we are heading to the hotel in the town where I had rented a room." When he said taboo the my head had dipped in sadness as I say, "That was all of my fault I had thought that we would be able to bring mom back and everything would go back to normal but instead I lost my brother and I am too weak to bring him back." With that he stop suddenly I do not if it was from revulsion or something or maybe even shock until he lifts my chin up softly as he says, "It is not your fault you were young and you still are but if you allow me to help you I will try and help you get your brother back Edward." I smile with tears in my eyes as I say, "I'm glad that you said my name finally. Can you tell me what yours is?" He looks at me and smiles softly as he says, "I am Colonel Roy Mustang but you can just call me Roy." With that I curl up in his arms tired and fell into a light slumber.

Roy's P.O.V

When I reach the town and make it into the room I look at the Queen sized bed as I look around. The room does not have any other places to sleep in and my desires make me want to have her close to me I do not want her to trust me first so I lay her down on one side and I grab the other pillow and a cover and make myself comfortable in the floor by the bed and fall into a restless sleep. It felt like I had only shut my eyes for a couple of seconds before I hear her scream. I bolt upright as I hear her say in a panic, "Roy! Roy! Where are you Roy I'm– I'm all alone." I sit beside her in the bed as I rub my arm on her soft skin as I soothingly say, "It is alright Ed I am right here you are not alone." As I rubbed her arm I noticed two reactions. The first one was that it had caused Ed to calm down quite a bit. The second reaction was me as I felt a warm sensation in my lower region so I try to ease off the bed to go to the restroom before my lust gets the best of me. When I was half way off of the bed Ed grabbed my arm and says, "Please don't leave me." I nod my head as I move to rest my head on the pillow she was using. Without even trying she fell asleep. As I slowly calm my emotions down I join her in sleeping with my arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

Edward's P.O.V

When I wake up in the middle of the night having to go pee. Roy was still asleep with his arm wrapped snuggly around me so I take his arm from around me and lay it away from me so that I could get out of bed. When I go to the bathroom in a daze I stand in front of the toilet and take my pants off and as my hand goes out to hold my lower region I let out a scream at what I see instead.

Roy's P.O.V

When I hear Edward scream for the second time this night I bolt up and run through the open bathroom to see what scared her. She was standing in front of the toilet like a boy would before he went to the bathroom but she was looking down so I follow her gaze and when I find out why she had screamed I blush beet red. She had screamed out because instead of having guy parts like she has had since she was born she was staring at the female counterparts as she says to me, "Roy what is this how am I supposed to go to the bathroom with this?" I walk over to her and bend down on my knees to get her to look at me as I say, "Ed I am sorry to say but girls and boys do not have the same parts they have to use the bathroom like this." With that I scoop her up and lay her but on the toilet as I say, "This is how girls go pee." Ed blushes a cute pink and says, "Thank you Roy." With that I get up and close the bathroom door and make my way to the bedroom. When Ed got done she curls up next to me and is quite for so long that I had thought she went back to sleep so right when I was about to go to sleep myself I hear her tell me, "Good night Roy." I smile a slightly as I say, "Good night Edward."

_**Hope you liked it if so please PM or give me a review. If it was bad please do the same because I need to become a better writer!**_


End file.
